


Lock Me Up续

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Orm怀孕了





	Lock Me Up续

**Author's Note:**

> 《Lock Me Up的续篇》

Orm完全没想到一个Omega在发情期时被标记会那么容易怀孕，而Arthur，喔，他怀疑他的兄长是故意纵容这事发生的。现在，高高隆起的腹部让弯腰对于Orm来说变得十分困难，他甚至无法看到自己的脚了。

好在孕早期的晨吐和眩晕感随着月份的增长而渐渐消退了，同时，他平坦结实的小腹也逐渐变得柔软，并像个地表人所喜爱的被称作气球的东西一样高高隆起——他和Arthur的孩子正被孕育在他的腹中。坦白说，Orm并不讨厌为Arthur孕育生命，他的哥哥不仅是个获得了象征着王权的尼普顿三叉戟且被亚特兰蒂斯之王承认的国王，还是个出色强大的Alpha。在最后的决斗中输给Arthur让他心悦诚服，他承认Arthur是他的国王，也承认Arthur是他唯一的Alpha。

更重要的是，他不讨厌Arthur。

但孕育生命并非一件轻松的事，一开始的晨吐、眩晕和身体的酸痛还在Orm能忍受的范围内，可愈发敏感的身体和毫无规律的孕期发情却超乎了Orm的想象，这令他的脾气变得越来越暴躁。

Arthur则在这些天里充分领教了孕期Omega愈发暴躁脾气，他的弟弟会因为各种各样的奇怪原因冲他大发脾气，有一次，他只是像他平时在陆地上干的那样在Orm面前大口灌下了一瓶他从陆地上带来的啤酒，Orm就以不符合王室礼仪为由对他冷嘲热讽了半天。他到不在意Orm的讽刺和怒骂，说真的，他的弟弟只会翻来覆去的骂他“混血野种”这一个词，Arthur甚至觉得这样的Orm像炸了毛的猫一样可爱，他明白Orm是因为孕期的不适感而迁怒于他，而让Orm怀孕也的确是他的问题——好吧，他承认他是故意这么做的——因此，他毫不介意Orm用这样的方式发泄。

可今晚，Orm在晚餐时没有按照惯例讽刺他，这让Arthur察觉到了有什么事情肯定不对劲。他紧张地看着默不作声地吃完了一顿晚餐的弟弟，嘴上说着一些他自己也不知道是什么意思的胡话，试图让Orm开口和他说话，可这完全没有奏效。在Orm无视了他并起身离开餐厅后不久，Alpha放下了手中的刀叉以及只享用了一半的晚餐，他得去看看他的Omega到底怎么了。

刚一走进Orm的房间，Arthur就注意到了那张堆满了各式各样的枕头和毯子的床，他甚至认出了有几个枕头本该是放在他的房间里的，而在这堆枕头和毯子中间，一床被子十分显眼地隆起来一块。

“你会把自己闷死在里面的”，Arthur小心翼翼地拿开一个枕头在床边坐了下来，“小心变成烤鱼，Orm。”

“闭嘴，Arthur”，隆起的被子动了动，“让我一个人呆着。”

“不，弟弟，我得确保你不会把自己闷死在里面”，Arthur叹了口气，“发生了什么?”

“什么事都没有。”

“那就从被子里出来。”

“不”

“Orm”

“滚开，Arthur”

“Orm”

“没听见我让……嘿！”Orm还没来得及说完，盖在他身上的被子就被Arthur趁机一把掀开了。

“呃……”Orm红肿的眼睛和泛红的鼻尖让Arthur霎时间慌乱起来，他没见过这样的Orm，“你在哭吗?”

“滚开”，Orm拽回自己的被子，被Arthur揭穿让他既难堪又恼火，他瞪视着坐在床边不知所措的Alpha，“我不需要一个混血野种来打扰我。”

“我向你道歉，Orm”，Arthur举起双手向他的弟弟道歉，“但你总得告诉我到底怎么了，你得让我知道我做错了什么，这样我才能不会再犯。”

“所有事！”Orm艰难地撑着自己臃肿的身体坐了起来，他对着Arthur大吼，“你居然把海藻和贝类放在一起吃，你那该死的制服太亮了，你还标记了我，让我怀孕了！”

“你的孩子甚至不肯让我休息哪怕是一分钟！”泪水再次流了出来，孕期激素让Orm的情绪总是在极端的变化着，如果放在往常，这些事甚至不能让Orm皱眉，但孕期变敏感的不止是他的身体，还有他的情绪，“他总是在乱动！”

“我非常非常抱歉，Orm”，Arthur伸手将弟弟抱进怀里，他一边亲吻Orm的眼角和脸颊，一边将手掌覆在Omega高高隆起的肚子上抚摸，“我很抱歉让你这么难受。”

“嘿，孩子，你该表现好点，做个乖孩子”，Arthur低下头佯装严肃地对着Orm的肚子说，“不要老是乱动了。”

慢慢从莫名悲伤中恢复的Orm抓起身旁的枕头狠狠打在了Arthur的头上，他感到有些尴尬，又觉得很温暖，像是被一股暖流包裹住一般。他一直渴求能有一个人陪伴他，在他无助时安慰他，帮助他，为他指引道路，而Arthur的出现填补了他的空缺。Arthur爱他，以亲人的身份爱他，也以伴侣的身份爱他，他无法，也不愿抗拒这一切——这就是为什么他从来不抗拒为Arthur孕育一个孩子。当Arthur毫不在意他的“攻击”，并抬头准备再次亲吻他的脸颊时，Orm捧住了Alpha的脸。他主动吻上Alpha的双唇，带着报复性意味地用尖牙咬了咬他的下唇。

Arthur在反应过来的下一刻便夺回了主动权，他激烈地回吻Omega，勾住他的舌尖与之唇舌交缠。逐渐浓烈起来Omega信息素让Arthur知道了他的弟弟已经进入状态了，相比以往，孕期Omega的信息素里增添的那一股奶香味让他异常兴奋，他的Alpha本能和随着Orm怀孕的月份增加而日益暴涨的保护欲、占有欲正吼叫着让他满足他怀孕的Omega的需求。Alpha小心翼翼地抱起弟弟坐到自己的大腿上，尽管他们中间隔着一个肚子，他还是有办法以这样的姿势吻住他的Omega。

因怀孕而变得柔软丰腴的胸肌被Arthur握在手中揉捏，他低头含住在孕期激素影响下颜色变深且更加敏感的乳头，用舌尖抵着乳尖还未开启的乳孔逗弄亵玩。他的手掌在Orm的全身游走，粗糙的手指摩挲着后背的凹陷处和敏感的腰窝，臀肉也被手掌时不时地握住揉捏扯动。Orm不满另一边的乳头被忽视，主动用右手捏住那粒可怜的小东西摁在指间抚玩拧捏。自从怀孕之后他的胸部就愈发鼓涨敏感，相信在不久的将来，这里就会被他们的孩子的食粮填充满。

Orm又发情了。怀孕让他哪怕是闻到Arthur的信息素都有可能发情，何况他的Alpha正与他进行如此亲密的行为。

他已经湿了，黏滑的肠液从饥渴地开合着的后穴里涌出，将他的裤子浸湿并在Arthur的裤子上留下一片水渍。热潮开始在他的血管里翻涌，苍白的皮肤逐渐泛上了情欲的红，勃起的阴茎将裤子顶出一个隆起。乳头被吮吸的快感令Orm喘息着挺起胸膛以方便Alpha品尝，他不满地扭动着腰，用柔软弹翘的臀肉磨蹭屁股下结实的大腿，他克制不住地想要尽可能的接近他的Alpha，可臃肿的肚子却不允许他这么做——这让他又难过起来了。

Arthur注意到了弟弟突如其来的情绪低落，他放开被玩得红肿的乳头，转而再次吻住了Orm的嘴唇，“有什么不对吗，Orm?”

“……”Orm嘟囔了一句

“什么?”

“我就像一头搁浅的蓝鲸一样”，Orm忿忿地咬了咬Arthur的下唇，“不仅臃肿，还什么都干不了。”

“那不是真的，你刚刚那一下让我现在还有些头痛”，Arthur一边温柔地抚摸着Orm的腹部，一边帮助Orm脱下被卷到胸膛之上的衣服和已经湿透的裤子以及他自己的制服，“而我为这样的你燃烧，Orm，你看起来是如此的完美。”

Orm的胸膛上被印下了无数个细碎的吻，此刻，他的灵魂被温暖和爱意包裹着，他是如此的爱Arthur——他的哥哥，他的Alpha，他的国王。Omega的乳头被再次含进嘴里挑逗吮吸，空虚到疼痛的后穴也被塞进了三根手指温柔地抽插开拓着，但这不够，早已被Arthur操熟的Orm已经不再那么容易被手指满足了，他想要更多。

“给我更多”，Orm握住Arthur的肩膀将他拉离自己的胸口命令道，“我想要更多，操进来。”

粗壮的Alpha阴茎撞开收缩着的肠壁，操进了湿热润滑的后穴里，被填满的快感与满足感让Orm在一瞬间甚至想要流泪，他大声地呻吟着，摆动屁股迎合Arthur操干他的速度，后穴则热情主动地吞吃着那根操进体内的阴茎，肠液源源不断地从甬道深处流出，大部分都被阴茎堵在了肠道内，但有一部分湿滑肠液顺着阴茎和肠壁的空隙流了出来，将两人连结之处弄得一团糟。

Arthur握起Orm抓在肩膀的手指，亲了亲弟弟泛红的指尖，湿滑紧致的肠肉慢慢吞吃下他的阴茎的感觉比喝下十瓶啤酒的感觉还要舒爽。在深入了一段距离并让冠状头部抵在肠壁上的前列腺后，Arthur先是紧贴着弹软的臀肉慢慢抽插，再逐渐加大力度与速度。

Orm抓紧了Arthur的肩膀，指甲深掐入Alpha肩部的皮肤留下深刻的痕印，坐姿令Alpha的阴茎能更加深入的操干他，他的后穴被快速又不失温柔的操干着，快感如水流一般沿着尾椎骨向上蹿，在Alpha强势的进攻中，Orm只能一手抱住自己的肚子，一手握住哥哥的肩膀以稳住自己的身体。

“我们这样会吵醒孩子吗?”Arthur坏笑着将阴茎深深地顶了进去，深入操干的阴茎几乎就要触碰到了Omega软糯的生殖腔口。

“闭嘴！”Arthur的话让Orm的后穴像是高潮了一般收缩着，他羞耻地闭上了眼睛，暧昧的呻吟却不断随着阴茎的操干溢出，“你真是个混蛋，Arthur！”

“谢谢夸赞，我亲爱的弟弟”，Alpha克制着将阴茎撞到生殖腔口的冲动，他不想伤害到他们的孩子，但坐在他阴茎上呻吟扭动的Orm几乎快撕碎他的理智，“你说他会看见爸爸正在操妈妈吗?”

“你这个……啊……混血野种”Orm的呻吟声里带上了哭腔。

“可你正怀着这个野种的孩子并被他操，是吗?”Arthur坏心地顶着Omega肠道内那块敏感软肉狠狠地撞了一下，在重力的帮助下，他的阴茎不断深入探索，湿热柔滑的肠肉推挤按摩着他的阴茎，肠液也一小股小股地淋在阴茎的冠状头部上，激得Alpha几乎想要狠狠将阴茎操进去，操坏他的Omega，他不诚实的弟弟。

尽管Arthur的操干并没有在得知Orm怀孕前，他们做爱时那么凶猛，但愈发敏感的身体和对自己的Alpha的极度依赖渴望让Orm在Arthur的进攻下理智全失，羞耻和快感像海水腐蚀石柱那般侵蚀了他的脑子，他的阴茎也抽搐着流出了更多的前液——他高潮了。

Orm的阴茎抽搐着射了出来，肠液从深处涌出，如同温水一般淋在Alpha阴茎的头部，他剧烈地喘息着，将辛辣的Alpha信息素吸入鼻腔中。他的腰部因高潮而轻轻颤动，肠壁也急促地收缩着，挤压Alpha仍然坚硬的阴茎。

趁着Orm的高潮，Arthur加快了操干的速度，他的阴茎抵着Omega肠壁上的前列腺快速地抽插操干，那块敏感软肉被操的红肿，阴茎头部甚至恶意地大着转碾压过那。高潮让Orm的肠壁快速收缩着挤压着Alpha的阴茎，大量湿滑肠液的润滑却让Alpha的进出更为顺畅了。

高潮后极度敏感的Orm小声哭泣起来，过多的甜美到可怕的快感累积起来成了痛苦，他开始哀求Arthur放慢速度，放过他，可他的哥哥显然并没有听进去。

Arthur单手握住Orm的胯部，一只手抓住了Omega丰腴的胸部揉捏。他的胯部快速摆动着，阴茎一下下地操干着已经红肿的肠壁，将肠液挤出温热的甬道。被击打的发红的臀肉上沾满了各种液体，在平时看起来高贵冷漠的Orm现在却是那么的淫靡，他乖巧的坐在Arthur的怀里，用带着哭腔的哀求和呻吟鼓励着Alpha的操干，不自觉摇摆的臀部直白地讨好着阴茎，渴求被填满。

到最后，Orm只能红着眼睛，哽咽着小声啜泣，嗓子沙哑得甚至说不出拒绝的话来——他已经高潮了三次了。他被操的几乎要融化在Arthur的怀中，倚靠着Alpha双手的支撑，他才没有瘫倒，Omega的穴口红肿得不行，原本苍白的臀肉也被击打的红肿不已。

终于，在Orm的一声啜泣下，Arthur终于心满意足地开始成结射精了。Alpha阴茎结膨胀着锁住被彻底开拓的甬道，滚烫的阴茎如热水一般一股股地灌进Orm的肚子里——这让Orm又迎来了一次小高潮。

Arthur一边揉着Orm的腰，一边环抱住他的弟弟同他一起侧躺在被堆满柔软枕头和毯子的床上。他吻去弟弟眼角残留的泪水，让自己的Alpha信息素裹住Omega，好让他怀孕的伴侣感到安心和放松。

“我希望你管好你的嘴”，Orm在高潮余韵过后终于恢复了理智，他往Arthur的怀里缩了缩，转动头部试图在Alpha的手臂上找到最舒服的位置，“不然我就会让你永远闭上嘴。”

“我尽量。”才不呢，Arthur这么想到，他就喜欢看Orm在感到羞耻时满脸气恼又无法忍耐欲望的样子。

end


End file.
